Reconfortante
by BlueFireWorks12
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de Quiet Comfort de phayte1978. Eiji reconforta a Ash en una noche de insomnio (sin spoilers) Eiji/Ash


TRADUCCIÓN DE Quiet Comfort DE phayte1978

* * *

La noche estaba demasiado tranquila, Ash podía sentir sus pensamientos pasar muy rápidamente por su mente. En la habitación hacía mucho calor, y eso le hacía preguntarse cómo demonios es que todos estaban durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Dándole una patada a la manta, silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

Otra casa en la que se estaban escondiendo. Lo odiaba, odiaba esconderse. Sentía que debía volver y ser importante. La cocina estaba oscura, la única luz que había era la de la luna. Cogió un vaso y lo llenó de whisky de bourbon barato, lo tomó de un trago. Le hizo toser un poco, pero el ardor estaba bien. Cogiendo el contador, Ash soltó un gran suspiro. En que jodido lío se habían metido. Salió al patio trasero y se hizo un ovillo en el canapé de mimbre, pudiendo mirar así las estrellas y la luna. Fuera estaba más fresco, soplaba una brisa suave.

Podría escucharlo venir desde kilómetros, casi hasta le hace soltar una risita. Eiji tenía una forma de caminar característica, y Ash la reconocía perfectamente. Había dejado la puerta de atrás abierta, oyó un crujido al abrirse un poco más.

—¿Ash?

—¿Qué estás haces despierto?—le dijo.

—No podía dormir...—contestó Eiji, sentándose a su lado.

Ash se movió hacia un lado, dejando a Eiji sentarse. Ambos se quedaron ahí en silencio un buen rato. Soltando un gran suspiro, Ash se inclinó hacia Eiji, presionándose a su lado. No estaba seguro sobre como sentirse con este chico, lo que descubrió es que realmente era reconfortante estar a su lado. Puede que fuera su inocencia, puede que fuera que él nunca le juzgó... Fuera lo que fuese, de lo que Ash estaba seguro era que, por fin, su mente se había callado por un minuto. De repente, sintió un brazo envolver su hombro y a Eiji acomodándose en el sitio. Normalmente, a Ash no le entusiasmaba que lo sostuvieran así—abrazándole fuerte el hombro con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Eiji—, pero le dejó, de momento. La brisa empezó a soplar un poco más fuerte, y ninguno de los dos habló. Eiji incluso se quitó el pelo de la cara, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja-él tampoco se apartó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ash se sintió calmado y relajado. Odiaba tener que enviar a Eiji lejos, pero sabía que era por su propio bien.

—Puede que cuando todo esto se acabe...—ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase.

—Puede...—le dijo Eiji, acariciando el brazo de Ash.

No le gustaba que le tocaran, pero allí estaba Eiji rozando su brazo como si fuera algo que hicieran todos los días. Se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, es más, le reconfortaba incluso. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos, se quedaría dormido, pero el agotamiento estaba pesándole cada vez más. Bostezando, Ash intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cuanto más le acariciaba Eiji el brazo, más le pesaban los párpados. Sintió, lo que pareció ser un beso en la nuca antes de rendirse y dejar que sus ojos se cerraran completamente.

Por una vez, no soñó. No hubo pesadillas, nada acosándole. Lentamente abrió los ojos, podía escuchar a los pájaros a lo lejos cantando. Los brazos estaban aún rodeándolo, y le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que eran los brazos de Eiji. El sonido de la respiración de Eiji en su oído le hizo sonreír. Envolviendo sus brazos sobre los que le rodeaban a él, notó a Eiji retorcerse un poco.

—Buenos días—le susurró, con la voz algo quebrada por acabarse de despertar.

—Buenos días—le contestó Eiji, la suya era suave y serena.

Girando la cabeza, Ash miró los ojos de Eiji, viéndolo sonreír. Levantándose un poco, rozó los labios de Eiji con los suyos. Eiji tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire a la vez que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Ash?—murmuró Eiji—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Mmmm...—mascullo para luego rozar sus labios con los de Eiji de nuevo—lo sé, pero quiero.

Era algo que Ash nunca había querido realmente con nadie, era algo que no creía que necesitase. Pero algo de Eiji le hizo cambiar eso. Puede que fuera que Eiji nunca esperaba nada de él, o el sonrojo en sus rosadas mejillas, o el hecho de que el corazón se aceleraba en el pecho cuando presionaba sus labios de nuevo contra los de él.

—Gracias—susurró Ash contra los labios de Eiji.

—¿Por?

—Por estar aquí... y ser tú.

Le besó con más firmeza esta vez, moviendo sus labios contra los de Eiji. Los brazos de él lo abrazaron más fuerte, y se vio a sí mismo levantar una mano hacia el pelo de Eiji. Era suave y satisfactorio. No estaba seguro que tenía con Eiji, y puede que nunca lo sabrá. Lo que sí sabía era que pudo dormir tranquilamente la noche anterior y lo único que hizo Eiji fue abrazarle. Se separó del beso, ahora podía ver lo roja que estaba la cara de Eiji y la sonrisa tonta con la que le miraba.

—Eres imposible—se rió él.

Eiji sonrió todavía más, luego se inclinó, besándole rápidamente.

—¡Sip!

Le hizo reír, le había tomado muchos días obtener esa reacción en él, pero de alguna forma, Eiji se las ingenió para conseguirlo.

No le pediría nada más a Eiji. Un beso más y Ash se apartó, levantándose del asiento donde durmieron. Estirándose, miró al horizonte, viendo el sol empezando a salir. Escuchó a Eiji caminar detrás de él. Realmente necesitaba enseñarle a caminar en silencio. Notó un brazo en su cintura y Eiji apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. La brisa era suave, el cielo brillaba en diferentes tonos de rosas y violetas. Ash giró un poco para deslizar su brazo alrededor de Eiji, abrazándole fuerte a su lado. Le dio un beso en la nuca, y por un breve momento, Ash fue capaz de olvidar todo.

En ese momento, solo eran ellos dos.

* * *

Este fanfic no me pertenece, es una traducción, aquí os dejo todos los datos:

Podeis leer el original aquí, en fanfiction: Quiet Comfort

Perfil de la autora: phayte1978

También en AO3: Phayte

Y en Tumblr: Phaytesworld


End file.
